marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eros (Earth-616)
| RealName2 = (legally changed from Eron) | CurrentAlias = Starfox | Aliases = The Knave of Hearts, Spaceman | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Eternal of Titan; , former Reserve member of the (part of Shi'ar delegation during Operation Galactic Storm) | Relatives = A'Lars (father, deceased); Sui-San (mother, deceased); Thanos (brother, deceased); Kronos (paternal grandfather, deceased); Daina (paternal grandmother, deceased); Zuras (uncle, deceased); Cybele (aunt); Thena (cousin, deceased); Sersi (cousin, deceased); Nebula (alleged great-niece); Genis-Vell (adoptive son); Thane (nephew); Uranos (great-uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Titan (Moon of Saturn); Formerly Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Scarring on the left side of his face | CharRef = | Citizenship = Titanian Eternals | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Titanian | PlaceOfBirth = Titan | PlaceOfDeath = Knowhere | Creators = Mike Friedrich; Jim Starlin | First = Iron Man #55 | Death = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 5 #6 | HistoryText = Early Years Eros is the youngest son of two Eternals A'Lars and Sui-San. Originally named Eron, he was rechristened Eros at the age of 5, given his interest in the opposite sex. Eros grew up to be a fun-loving, carefree womanizer in contrast to his brother Thanos, a power-hungry, misanthropic schemer. Only when Thanos launched his first major attack against Titan, an attack that left their mother Sui-San dead, did Eros begin to take life a bit more seriously. In subsequent campaigns against Thanos, Eros fought alongside Titan's handful of survivors. Eros joined the Kree Captain Mar-Vell and the Avengers in the first major defeat of Thanos. No longer bound by duty, Eros left war-torn Titan, seeking out pleasure and recreation on humanoid-inhabited worlds. He had many lovers, but his only steady relationship was with the prostitute Heater Delight. Eros later helped Heater escape more than one possessive master, including Dark Roger and Axel the Rescorlan. While she was the property of Pro-Boscis the Procurer, Heater kept Eros from saving her because she didn't want his face damaged; she instead manipulated Pip the Troll into saving her. Death of Mar-Vell When the cancer-stricken Captain Mar-Vell retreated to Titan to spend his final days of life, Eros was summoned by his father A'Lars and returned to Titan to help console his friend. Just before he died, Mar-Vell made Eros promise to take care of his Titanian companion, Elysius, after he was gone. Eros honored his vow for several weeks, until Elysius, realizing his wanderlust, released him from his promise. Avengers Eros then consulted ISAAC, Titan's master computer, for data on the most suitable planets to his needs and temperament. The computer recommended Earth. Traveling there, Eros visited the only people he knew, the Avengers, and petitioned them to make him a member. The Avengers admitted him to their training program and gave him the name Starfox, since they felt "Eros" was an inappropriate code-name. Starfox served the Avengers faithfully for several months, helping them vanquish such menaces as the Wizard, Terminus, and Maelstrom. Family Affair Finally, while in the Skrull Empire rescuing fellow Avenger Captain Marvel (Monica Rambeau), Starfox learned that her abductor, the space pirate Nebula, was allegedly Thanos' granddaughter and thus his grand-niece. Starfox resigned his active membership in the Avengers to pursue Nebula, who had eluded them with the help of the near-omnipotent Beyonder. He was soon joined by Firelord, the former Herald of Galactus whose native world Xandar had been destroyed by Nebula, and the two spent many months searching the universe for her. Eros was later summoned to the side of Thanos, who had at the time assembled the Infinity Gems to form the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos also summoned Nebula in order to scoff at such a family reunion. Thanos was soon defeated by an assemblage of the universe's heroes and Adam Warlock, the original owner of the Soul Gem, who ultimately took the Infinity Gauntlet for himself. Eros elected to take Nebula into custody on Titan. Rejoining the Avengers Eros returned to a hedonistic life of adventure, preferring to wander space in search of romance and adventure. He often returned to Earth in order to aid the Avengers, serving during the Terminus crisis, Operation: Galactic Storm, and the Nemesis affair involving the Infinity Gems and the so-called Ultraverse. More recently, he aided Photon and other Avengers against the Controller. Morgan's Conquest/Space Adventures Later, Eros was among the Avengers who were captured by Morgan le Fay and magically transformed into her personal guard, the Queen's Vengeance. While serving in this altered reality, he used the name Knave of Hearts. Afterwards, Eros paired with Tigra and spent time on Deneb-7, a pleasure planet. After a while on Deneb-7, Tigra became bored, so the two left seeking adventure. Tigra and Starfox were among the reserve Avengers who responded to Quasar's call for assistance in investigating the destruction of a Rigellian outpost world. He traveled with Tigra to the outpost world where he met up with Thor, Photon and Moondragon, where they found the wounded Jack of Hearts, the only survivor. Together they fought a Servator of the Infinities. Celestial Quest Eventually, Eros returned to Titan for a time and remained there until Thanos' gambit to destroy the coming celestial messiah. Eros led a force consisting of some of the most powerful Titanian Eternals into battle against Thanos' forces and engaged his brother in personal combat. Eros, however, proved to be no match for his brother and was blasted unconscious and then taken prisoner. At the conclusion of the incident, Eros was freed by the Avengers, and returned to Titan with the surviving members of his Titanian strike-force. Thanatos Starfox later confronted the time-traveler Thanatos, a version of Rick Jones from another reality intent on gathering items of power. Thanatos struck Starfox in the neck with the Spear of Destiny, causing a wound which could not be healed, then threatened to kill him unless he brought Rick Jones (now bonded to Genis-Vell) to him. Starfox was forced to comply, but Rick and Genis were able to defeat Thanatos in the end, reversing his actions. After Genis' power of cosmic awareness drove him insane, Starfox joined with Elysius, Mentor and the other Titans in opposing him; they were ultimately able to help Genis regain his sanity. Allegations of Sexual Assault Starfox was put on trial for sexual assault, accused of using his powers to seduce a happily married woman. He was defended by lawyer Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk. The law firm which employed her, Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway, was contracted by Mentor to defend his son from the allegations. In the course of the trial, Ms. Walters came to suspect that Starfox had used his powers on her during their time in the Avengers, resulting in a brief sexual interaction. By this time, Starfox had been banned from the courtroom after it was determined that he was using his special abilities to influence the witnesses. When Jennifer Walters confronted Starfox with her suspicions via closed-circuit video link, he evaded her questions and then cut the video feed. Walters angrily charged out of the courtroom, transformed into She-Hulk, and caught Starfox as he was attempting to escape from Earth. She dealt Starfox a savage beating, giving him no chance to defend his actions, knocked him unconscious, and duct-taped his mouth shut to ensure that he could not use his abilities to elude punishment. However, Mentor affected his son's release by teleporting Starfox away to Titan. Mentor eventually staged a native Titanian trial in the hopes of clearing his son's name. The Living Tribunal, interested in the equity of the process, called on She-Hulk as prosecuting attorney. Jennifer Walters, in an attempt to get to the bottom of the matter, agreed to a mind probe of both Starfox and herself. She discovered that Starfox did not use his abilities to influence her decision to have sex with him, but that he was deliberately responsible for her sudden infatuation with and marriage to John Jameson. An enraged She-Hulk once more lashed out at Starfox for toying with her life, bringing the legal proceedings to a halt. Thanos soon appeared at the trial, and testified that his brother Starfox inspired his obsession with Death when they were children, when attempting to make young Thanos accept the death of an animal he had involuntarily killed with his enormous strength. By Titanian law Eros would thus take full responsibility for all the genocides Thanos had later committed. It was later revealed that this was a false memory that Thanos implanted into Starfox's mind, and shared by a Thanos clone which the real Thanos sent. Thanos' implantation of the memory is what caused Starfox to briefly become mentally unbalanced, and use his power in this manner for the first time. Starfox agreed to have Moondragon shut them off completely rather than risk hurting more people. Rage of Ultron Starfox was later seen living on Titan again, with his abilities restored. He was shown flirting with a number of women, but stated that he will not use his powers to woo them. Ultron soon attacked Titan and assimilated the entire population (including Mentor) via a robotic virus, transforming the moon into Planet Ultron. Starfox fled to Earth and met with the current team of Avengers (now led by the new Captain America), and teamed up with them to liberate his world. He played a key role in the Avengers' victory, using his powers on the half-organic Ultron to force the villain to have an emotional breakdown. Dying State Starfox was recruited by his nephew Thane along with Nebula to help him kill Thanos who was slowly dying from an unknown illness. After stealing a Phoenix Egg from Terrax the Tamer to use against Thanos, Nebula killed Thane to prevent him from hatching the egg, but that only caused the egg to hatch and the Phoenix Force inside it to bond with Thane. Thane, as the Phoenix's host, seemingly destroyed Thanos but had actually banished him to Titan. However, Thane became increasingly out of control as Death manipulated Thane to cause death and destruction across the universe. Thane and Nebula became so concerned by Thane's behavior that they and Champion of the Universe went to Titan and asked Thanos' help in saving the universe from Thane. Thanos agreed directed them to the God Quarry, a place at the far reaches of the universe where Thanos believed he would find the power he needed to defeat his son. After leaving Champion and Nebula behind on Nebula's ship, Thanos and Eros went into the black hole that led to the God Quarry and met the Coven, a trio of witches who fed on the souls of fallen gods in the quarry. The Coven explained that in order for Thanos to claim the power within the God Quarry, he needed to pass a trial first. If he failed to pass the trial, he would be forever trapped in the God Quarry. Thanos was undeterred and went into the God Quarry, leading to his absorption into the God Quarry. Thanos eventually passed the test and gained the needed. After blasting Eros with an energy attack, he went after Thane, finding him attacking the Champion and Nebula on an uncharted world nearby. Thane and Thanos battled and eventually ended back in the God Quarry. After the Coven stripped Thane of the Phoenix Force, Thanos threw him into the God Quarry where he was to remain trapped for eternity. After spurning Death when she tried to take him back, Thanos left the God Quarry, leaving Eros, Nebula, and the Champion behind. Final Gauntlet After Thanos was killed by Gamora on Chitauri Prime, Starfox searched Thanos' body and found a device containing his will. During a meeting aboard Thanos' ship the Sanctuary that was attended by the major players of the universe, Starfox showed the attendees Thanos' will, with Thanos revealing that he would eventually be resurrected by taking over the body of an unrevealed person. While attendees discussed what to do to prevent Thanos' resurrection, the Black Order suddenly appeared with a horde of Outriders. They entered the ship and took Thanos' body. To deal with the attendees, they hurled a device that generated a rip in space that sucked up the meeting's attendees. Starfox was able to escape the rip in space along with the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and Wraith, though the right side of Starfox's face was badly scarred. Together with Nebula, the Rider, Gladiator, and Wraith, Starfox formed the Dark Guardians with the goal to prevent Thanos' resurrection. Starfox and the Guardians believed that Thanos' most likely host was Gamora, his adopted daughter, and planned to kill her to prevent Thanos from resurrecting. To find Thanos, they targeted Gamora's ex-boyfriend Nova. The Dark Guardians found Nova and fought him with Starfox simply directing their actions remotely. Nova was able to get away, but the Dark Guardians knew that Nova would try and find Gamora to warn her about them. After finding Gamora by following Nova and fighting off the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Dark Guardians captured her and brought her to Starfox. After Gamora told Starfox off, he ordered Gladiator to kill her. However, Gamora's execution was interrupted by the Asgardians death goddess Hela and the Black Order who subdued the Dark Guardians in short time. Hela then revealed that Thanos wasn't going to come back in Gamora but in Starfox. Moments later, Thanos' consciousness took over Starfox's body and went with Hela and the Black Order to Knowhere where his body was being kept. Thanos lamented that Starfox wouldn't survive the transference before he began transferring his consciousness into his body. The Guardians and remaining Dark Guardians stormed Knowhere using Lockjaw's teleportation ability. To stop Thanos' resurrection, Gamora felt she had no choice but to kill Starfox using a sword. Gamora apologized to her adoptive uncle who spoke briefly before dying. However, Starfox's death only caused Thanos to be resurrected with a broken mind. Thanos, Hela, and Knowhere were later sucked up by a black hole generated by Hela while the Guardians and Dark Guardians successfully fled using Lockjaw. | Powers = Half Cosmic-Powered Eternal Physiology: Starfox possesses various superhuman attributes derived from his Eternal physiology. All Eternals have the ability to manipulate cosmic energies for a number of purposes. This energy is housed within the cells of their bodies and can be used to purposely augment their physical, mental and energy manipulative abilities. While all Eternals have at least some degree of these abilities, it takes centuries of intensive and disciplined training to manipulate these energies to their maximum potential. Starfox is the son of A'Lars, a cosmic powered earth eternal and Sui-San, an eternal Titanian. This causes that Starfox is a hybrid between the eternal of the earth and the eternal of titan, giving it cosmic power in a measure superior to the average of the common eternal eternals. Half Cosmic Powered Titanian Eternals have the potential to manipulate cosmic energies in several ways, but Starfox itself has never undertaken the discipline of learning how to control it, although it seems that it has learned to master it well even without training. So, Starfox does not have advanced control over this energy but could get it with training. *'Learned Intellect' Starfox has higher than average intelligence and has received academic training. Starfox has proven to be a prodigy, it is higher than the average of the eternal in several aspects without having done any training. This is seen with the ability of Starfox to perform common activities of an eternal, and even some not so common, (stimulate pleasure centers, manipulate gravitons for various feats as a kind of psychokinesis. And fly at a speed greater than the rest of the eternal, etc.) without having trained, being even better than the average in several, when most of the eternal must train for centuries to achieve them. It has also been revealed that Starfox to some extent is a sociopath. *'Superhuman Strength:' All Eternal have the capacity of superhuman physical strength. Starfox's physical strength is approximately average for an Eternal and can lift more than 15 tons. Through proper training, Starfox could reach ridiculously higher levels of strength, and it can also psionically concentrate its cosmic energy to temporarily increase its strength. He has proved strong enough to stop Nebula without problems. *'Superhuman Speed:' Like all Eternals, Starfox is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As with his strength, his speed is roughly average for an adult member of his race. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Starfox's augmented musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being, or most other members of his race for that matter. His muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans and most Eternals. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Like all Eternals, Starfox has superior resistance and durability even to the average of Eternals. Starfox's body is more resistant and more resistant to certain forms of injuries than that of a common human. His body tissues are enforced enough to withstand the impact and forceful trauma forces. It can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly beaten with superhuman force, which would severely damage or kill a common human being with little or no harm to himself. He managed to resist a Hulk blow that sent him 3 streets back, a little sore, in addition to several blows from Thanos, falling only because of the pain. He can be injured by weapons, such as bullets or knives, made of conventional materials, receiving less damage than a human would receive. Starfox has been able to survive powerful attacks of cosmic energy by a Thanos enhanced by the quarry of gods. Its general resistance to injuries is equal to or slightly higher than that of the average Eternal, but with the respective Starfox training it would become completely indestructible due to its psionic control. *'Superhuman Reflexes and Senses:' Like all Eternal, the cosmic energy housed in the cells of Starfox's body has improved all its reflexes and senses, making them incredibly superior to those of the best trained athletes. *'Psionics:' Like all Eternals, Starfox has at least some degree of psionic capacity as a result of the cosmic energy lodged within the cells of his body. Starfox can use cosmic energy to reinforce these natural psionic capabilities to their full potential, temporarily or permanently increasing all their capabilities. To achieve maximum control over passionate energy, centuries of intensive training are required. With enough training Starfox would become completely indestructible and achieve control over every molecule of his body. Starfox in its last appearances seems to have improved, because it proved to achieve incredible feats. *'Teleportation:'Starfox like all the eternal has the ability to teleport, although he has not learned to use this skill and cannot use it, but with training he could develop it. His ability is latent and he can use it with an artifact. *'Cosmic Energy:' Like all Eternal, Starfox has the ability to manipulate and control the cosmic energy of his body to perform different feats. Starfox has recently demonstrated a better mastery of the ability to manipulate and project cosmic energy, it has been seen that it can be combined with its psionic energy to produce energy shots that also possessed its Pleasure Stimulation capabilities. Lately, there have been more exploits of Starfox with its cosmic energy, as all eternals Starfox can project its cosmic energy in many ways, like most eternals, it can also project it in any type of electromagnetic spectrum. Starfox has also been seen projecting its energy in the form of electricity, powerful enough to damage and paralyze Terrax with some other people. With the right training, Starfox could achieve a better mastery of its cosmic energy, improving all its physical and energy capabilities. *'Immortality:' Starfox, like all Eternals, is essentially immortal. The cosmic energy housed in his body has been developed for the purpose of halting his natural aging process. Although well over 1,000 years old, he is still physically young by Eternal standards. Starfox is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases, infections, poisons and drugs. With the right training Starfox could psychically control every molecule of his body and become virtually indestructible and immortal as long as he do not separate it at the molecular level. *'Accelerated Cosmic Regenerative Factor:' Starfox has a regeneration capacity enhanced by its cosmic energy, which is higher than the average of eternal. If Starfox is injured, his physiology allows him to recover much faster and more extensively than an average human or eternal being is able to do. Injuries such as lacerations, gunshot wounds or burns can be completely repaired in minutes or seconds. It has even been seen that he was able to survive a Thanos' energy attacks with his increased powers. This ability would increase dramatically if Starfox trained properly. At its peak, Starfox's regeneration capacity would be sufficient to allow it to regenerate virtually any damaged or destroyed body tissue, extremity or organ in a fraction of a second, as it would have constant psionic control over every molecule of its body, even while sleeping. This would give an extremely fast healing ability like most Eternals, making it completely indestructible and allow it to survive any type of damage received unless it loses the psionic control of its body and then most of its molecules are dispersed. *'Control of Gravitons:' Starfox can psionically manipulate gravitons near him to alter gravity, which allows him to move or push objects and people similarly to telekinesis, he can also use this ability to fly. Starfox seems to master the ability to manipulate gravitons better than most eternals. *'Flight:' Starfox can psionically levitate and fly manipulating gravitons around it and propel itself through the air at high speeds. It has been seen that it can reach speeds of approximately 800 miles per hour, which is one of the fastest rates for its species. Starfox seems to go fast enough to overcome the orbital speed of the planets and go to space in a short time, which demonstrates its great speed. It has also been seen flying with Firelord in space, which could indicate that it reaches speeds close to that of light in atmospheres without atmosphere, as it has been seen that happens with other eternal. *'Transmutation of Matter:' Like most of the Eternals, Starfox has the ability to transmute materials, psionically manipulating their atoms. His ability to manipulate matter seems to be that of the average of an eternal. *'Pleasure Stimulation:' Starfox possesses the psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brains of people within 25 feet of himself. This power, which emanates from him at all times causes other beings to feel good around him. By concentrating, he can magnify these emanations, provoking such extreme pleasurable sensations that a person becomes highly aroused, euphoric, or totally sedated, as the case may be. When using it at full magnitude he was able to render a captured Hydra agent to be completely enamored with him for month if not years despite having a wife. In addition, he has demonstrated empathetic abilities and the ability to generate a mental bond between two people. Recently it has been seen that Starfox can combine its ability to stimulate pleasure centers with its control of cosmic energy, recharging it with a strange, probably psionic, pink energy, which causes effects similar to those of its pleasure simulation when people enter Contact with this energy. *'Emotional Bridges:' In rare instances, Starfox can bridge the minds of two people, causing one of them to feel the emotions and feelings of the other. It has been seen that Starfox can also make people fall in love, either with him or with other people. | Abilities = Combat Skills: Starfox possesses some knowledge of basic hand-to-hand combat, and some degree of mastery over 500 different alien languages. Scientific Knowledge: Starfox is an eternal titan, born in an extremely advanced society compared to the human, so it has a great variety of knowledge in science in general. This includes engineering and computer science, he has been seen repairing spacecraft and using extremely advanced computers without difficulty. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Starfox prefers to pursue idle pleasures rather than devote his time to augmenting his powers to their full extent. His psionic and energy manipulative capabilities are currently a mere fraction of what they could possibly be after centuries of devoting himself to the necessary training. This, coupled with his general lack of hand to hand combat skills and experience, has often left him at the mercy of more skilled or more powerful enemies without being able to offer much resistance. He can also draw ire from those who are aware he is using his powers on them, and anger from those who discover he did so to them previously. He received a vicious kick to the groin from She-Hulk when she discovered that he had used his powers to seduce her. | Equipment = Starfox has acquired a kind of advanced bracelet in the future that unlocks the full potential of its latent teleportation capability. This device allows Starfox to enhance its teleportation capability (which it normally cannot use due to lack of training) to teleport to virtually any part of the universe and even travel in time. He hasn't been seen lately, but he's still in his power, because he never lost it. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Once a year, Eros and his brother Thanos call a truce and meet to exchange gifts. | Trivia = * His alias can be similar to the fictional Nintendo video games series Star Fox, and the fictional anthropomorphic character, Fox McCloud of the same name. | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/ * * }} Category:Name legally changed Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Kronos Family Category:Thanos Family Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Empaths Category:Multilingual Category:Scarred